


Black Coffees and Moonlight

by FallingStarlight (MorbidRobin)



Series: Funny, Fluffy and Awkward Marriage Proposals [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8771575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorbidRobin/pseuds/FallingStarlight
Summary: [As told from the POV of a barista in a coffee shop.]Seeing the two together, outsiders would pity the red head as Hawky shut down all of his pleas to go to a newly opened restaurant. Such a mean partner, they would think.What they wouldn't know is that Shanks had been banned from all the restaurants in the city. He had been labeled as the Black Hole Phenomenon, though a straw hatted teenager could give him the run for his money.[Or the story where Shanks proposes to Mihawk.]





	

The barista knows...

That for several weeks...

Shanks has been fiddling with an engagement ring in his hand.

Then one day he didn't. 

Instead, he stepped in the shop with Mihawk as the stoic man ordered for his coffee while Shanks made feeble attempts to ask out "Hawky" for dinner. 

Seeing the two together, outsiders would pity the red head as Hawky shut down all of his pleas to go to a newly opened restaurant. Such a mean partner, they would think. 

What they wouldn't know is that Shanks had been banned from all the restaurants in the city. He had been labeled as the Black Hole Phenomenon, though a straw hatted teenager could give him the run for his money.

As usual, the red head was persistent, the barista knew they would stay till there was no one left. 

They've done so multiple times, till the point that a special seat was reserved for them, when the moonlight shone ever so beautifully.

Under the moonlight filtering through the windows, Shanks proposed.

The barista knows that ...

that was the first time he had seen a smile on Mihawk's face.


End file.
